


Bathtime

by amelia_petkova



Category: Dirty Jobs RPF, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe I wrote this: a crossover between Dirty Jobs and Spirited Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Dirty Jobs or Spirited Away.

“I’m Mike Rowe. Today on Dirty Jobs, we’re at a Japanese bath house catering to spirits and gods. The hours are long and the boss is tough, but the clients are interesting.”

The camera panned around a main hall with employees and the visiting spirits going every which way. A woman’s voice cut through the din.

“Rowe! Get in here and clean this tub before I rip up your contract!”

“Yes, Yubaba.” The crew’d had physically dirtier jobs before but this one took the prize for unusual. And they still had to rescue Barsky, who’d been turned into a pig.


End file.
